Rich boy, Poor girl
by final-aeon77
Summary: A spell is cast, having a terrible out come of dagger and Zidane switch bodies! What sick twisted things will happen I’m not good with summarys but RR!
1. Default Chapter

Rich Boy, Poor girl.  
  
Two weeks earlier...  
  
"TAKE YOU CLOTHES, YOUR STUPID DAGGERS!! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!" Dagger shouted throwing Zidane's belongings out the window.  
  
"Dagger baby!" Zidane whimpered, as a pair of his pants landed on his head.  
  
"Don't Dagger Baby me! I never want to see you again." She yelled shutting the window, then opening it again. "EVER!" Zidane grabbed his things, and then sadly turned away.  
  
"Yes this is perfect with dagger outta the way, I can make MY MOVE ON ZIDANE! MWHHAHAHAH" Eiko laughed "Um Eiko..." vivi said. Eiko being interrupted by her laughter snapped. "What... vivi" in a satanic voice. "I think this is a bad idea, breaking them up." He said  
  
"You think...NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINKVIVI!!" she shouted. "Fine I wont help you, then." Vivi said "FINE I DON'T NEED YOU VIVI!!!!" Eiko shouted as he walked away.  
  
LATER.  
  
"I have to find a way to stop this break up" Vivi looked through an old spell book. "Oh this one" vivi said then began to say the spell. Meanwhile Zidane drowned his sorrows in an Alexandrian bar  
  
"Dagger..." he wined as blank handed him a beer  
  
"Oh come on you knew she was going to break up with you" Blank said.  
  
"Come on it will be like old times get drunk, find a cute girl, go home with her... and bang her!" Blank Exclaimed.  
  
"Just chose a girl ...like that one...or that one ...oh she's hot... how bout her."  
  
"I get the picture Blank..." he said taking a drink of his beer. IN THE CASTLE  
  
"You don't need him dagger." Beatrix said as dagger put her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes I do!" she cried and Beatrix patted her on the back.  
  
"Its getting late you should rest princess" Steiner said and dagger soon when to sleep.   
  
So wadda ya think? Short chapter More soon R/R 


	2. The BIG switch

Dagger awoke the next morning with a weird feeling on her rear end. 'What's that feeling' she thought. Then as she turned over a golden snake like thing moved in front of her face. "Beatrix..." she whispered. "  
  
Beatrix there's a snake in my room. BEATRIX" she shouted grabbing the pillow ready to attack the snake. Then stopped seeing the room. "This isn't my room..." 'Why dose my head hurt ... do I have a hangover' she thought  
  
"OH MY GOD" she looked in a mirror to see Zidane's face.  
  
"Mmmm... Zidane" a girl in the bed moaned and got up.  
  
"that was fun last night" the girl said.  
  
'why am I in Zidane's body'  
  
"Zidane?" she said.  
  
"IM NOT A LEZBIAN" dagger screamed running out of the room.  
  
"Zidane?" the girl questioned as he ran out the door.   
  
"Mmmm" Zidane turned over.  
  
"Oh prittie room" he said.  
  
"Wait I don't have a hangover!" he shouted.  
  
"He then got up and looked in the mirror."  
  
"Ahhh!!! Dagger..." he said feeling his face then moving his hands too his butt to feel his tail. "Where's my tail" he shouted. "Wait I'm dagger...I'M dagger...I'M DAGGER!" He shouted. Then Beatrix walked in. "Jesus you FUCKIN stalker" he said  
  
"What did I say about using that language, really it a good thing Zidane's not around anymore to teach you that language." Beatrix said.  
  
"Ohh GET OUT" he said.  
  
"What-"  
  
"GET OUT !" he said  
  
"Yes your highness" she turned to leave.  
  
"so I'm dagger... this means," Zidane stopped to look down his shirt to see daggers breasts. "I can look at myself naked!" he said and ran into the bathroom.  
  
perverted little beast isn't he well P/R ill update soon 


	3. Boobs and boners!

Dagger well Zidane ran towers the castle, to see Steiner.  
  
"You, you are not aloud around here," Steiner said seeing Zidane's face with tears down it.  
  
"Steiner its ME DAGGER! Look in to my eyes tell me that you see"  
  
"Oh I can see, see that you're a moron. By the way the queen doesn't want you around here"  
  
"Remind me to fire you..." she well he cried.  
  
"Oh Steiner its all right let the filth in" dagger said who was being carried by Pluto knights.  
  
"Steiner you can leave so can you boys." She said as they left "well hello DAGGER" dagger well Zidane said  
  
"MY BOOBS!!" dagger pointed at them.  
  
"Yes they are rater big aren't they doc tot came by. But don't worry they are fake"  
  
"Oh good"  
  
"But I a week they wont be" Zidane in daggers body said touching the boobs.  
  
"Zidane tribal you wouldn't! If you do I-ill do something that will change your sexual life forever!" Dagger shouted  
  
"No don't cut off my dic-" Zidane held his had over daggers mouth.  
  
"Come let's go to the library to get a spell to change this," The real dagger said.  
  
IN THE LIBRARY  
  
"Vivi!" The real dagger sat him down and explained everything.  
  
"So your dagger" he pointed at Zidane and he nodded "and your Zidane" vivi pointed at dagger and she nodded.  
  
"Out oh that spell I put on you to get you back together... it backfired"  
  
"What" Zidane and dagger grabbed him.  
  
"Don't worry ill fix it meanwhile just stay together." Vivi said.  
  
"Why am I bleeding in that area" dagger (Zidane) cried and Zidane (dagger) explained to him her period. For a half an hour she exclaimed to him about the period.  
  
"Oh I get it... N- no I don't" she said.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
Dagger (Zidane) sat staring at Zidane (dagger) who was sleeping. Soon he woke up.  
  
"Have a good dream," she (he) asked. "Yah why..." dagger (Zidane) then pointed to his lower area.  
  
"AHHHHHH MY FIRST BONER!" Zidane (dagger) Shouted. And dagger (Zidane) laughed. 


	4. The Bar

Dagger (Zidane) followed the crying Zidane (dagger) into the bathroom, "So how do you feel?" she asked Zidane who was rolling on the floor. "IM GONNA EXPLODE!" he yelled as Dagger (Zidane) laughed. "DOSE THIS HAPPEN ALL THE TIME!?" He asked. "Hmmm YEP!" she answered. "Oh that helps!" he yelled.  
  
Sometime later, they went to see vivi.  
  
"Hey Vivi! Any luck?" Zidane (dagger) asked.  
  
"Well to be truthful...No. The book doesn't have any counter spell."  
  
"So you mean I'm trapped in His body forever!" Zidane squealed.  
  
"Well...to be truthful...maybe." Vivi said.  
  
"No! We broke- up for a reason I don't want to be around him let- a- lone BE him" Zidane dropped his head to the table  
  
"Dagger I'm sorry, I know its hard just try to get along until I find the counter spell" Vivi said.  
  
"OH Please SHE is the one that broke up with ME here, you should be feeling bad to me!" Dagger said.  
  
Soon the two left the library which vivi was in and Dagger (Zidane) had an idea. "Come with me" she said, and the two left the castle, and went to the bar in which Zidane and blank got drunk at when dagger broke up with him.  
  
"Zidane what are we doing here?" Zidane asked  
  
"How many times have I told you this switch ma be permanent so call me Dagger!" Dagger said.  
  
"NEVER that's my name" Zidane said, but stopped when they saw a few people listening to their conversation.  
  
Dagger sat at the bar, and Zidane sat next to him and hit his head on the table.  
  
"Oh calm down being me is Fun!" dagger said after ordering two beers.  
  
"Easy for you, your use to the sick little fantasies that POP in your head when a girl walks by!" he said then lowered his eyes to daggers boobs.  
  
"Mmmm I love those fantasies! And stop starring at my boobs!" she said then took a drink of her beer.  
  
"I can't help it their so.... Big!" he said taking a drink of beer and continuing to stare at the boobs. "And THEY ARE MINE!"  
  
"Well technically they're mine now" she said touching them.  
  
"Don't touch them those boobs ARE MINE!" Zidane said, not noticing that his voice got louder, and those people who where listening to their conversation before where listening again.  
  
"What!" Dagger yelled at the people listening to what they said, then continued to drink her beer.  
  
Ok short chapter but I don't feel like writing more ill update soon! And Don't forget to Review 


	5. time to tell Blank

Ok I'm back! Well I'm so happy cause I got my FIRST (I want more) review! Woopaaaa!  
  
Once the two left the bar Zidane Decided to go ruby's theater, where Tantalus was currently hiding out, dagger went back to the castle.  
  
"Zidane! Where ave' ya been Darlin'" Ruby asked!  
  
'Damn! He gets the nasty thoughts when he sees ruby too! I hate this' dagger thought.  
  
"Um...out. You know around...where's blank?"  
  
Ruby pointed to behind the stage, with an angry look on her face.  
  
"BLANK!" she yelled. And there was a loud BOOM from behind the stage as if something had fell.  
  
"What! Oh Zidane there you are come here!" he said seeing Zidane and pulling him behind the stage.  
  
"So...how did it go...?" he asked  
  
"How did what go?" Zidane replied.  
  
"You know the other night at the bar...you left with that girl..." blank informed him.  
  
"I what! I mean I did yup I did." He answered  
  
"See told ya you would get over dagger...besides she such a snob" blank said.  
  
"See I wanted to talk to you about that ...hey I am not a snob!" Zidane said.  
  
"Yah I know dagger is though." He said confused.  
  
"See that is the problem I AM dagger, vivi casted this spell to get Zidane and me back together but it backfired and we switched bodies!" he explained.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiggggggggght! So your dagger aha yah and I'm Britney Spears, yup that's funny Zidane..." blank laughed giving Zidane Thumbs up.  
  
"Blank it's the truth ask me something only Zidane would know!" He pleaded.  
  
"Ok where did you go the night dagger got mad at you two weeks ago?" he questioned.  
  
"Um... I don't know the bar or something?!" he said  
  
"...Dagger?" he questioned  
  
"Yes blank." He said giving him an 'I told you so' look and putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"AHHH!" Blank yelled.  
  
"Oh and out of curiosity where did Zidane go when I was mad at him" Zidane asked.  
  
"Oh a strip club!' blank said.  
  
"A WHAT!!!!!!" Zidane yelled  
  
So wadda ya think! I'll update soon. 


	6. The truth is known!

"Princess please cooperate with me!" Steiner begged  
  
"Nonsense poopie pants!" Dagger yelled and flopped on to the throne chair.  
  
"You need to do you duty as a queen now do your work!" Steiner yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Don't worry sir-Rust-a-lot! Dagger will handle...oh yah I'm her hee hee" she said.  
  
"What are you talking about princess, your sounding like that monkey- boy!" Steiner said.  
  
"Well I kinda have a confession" dagger said as Steiner moved closer.  
  
"I ...am that monkey-boy dagger and I switched places." She said.  
  
"What!!!! You little... what have you done to the princess!" Steiner shouted  
  
"Calm down rusty she's in my body!" she said slapping Steiner. Just then a very angry Zidane stormed through the door.  
  
"Oh speak of the devil "dagger said as Zidane dragged her into the other room.  
  
"Oww!" Dagger cried as Zidane pushed her agents a wall, and slapped her.  
  
"STRIP CLUB!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh yah that well umm..." she whimpered  
  
"How could you!" Zidane shouted  
  
"It was blanks idea!" dagger shrieked  
  
"GUYS!" vivi yelled running in.  
  
"We need to talk!" he said.  
  
LATER IN THE LIBRARY  
  
"It says by the next full moon...at midnight this switch will become permanent!" Vivi informed them.  
  
"But that's... in... 3 days!" Dagger (Zidane) exclaimed! 


	7. Eiko Attacks dun dun dun dun!

Wow im back! well thank ya for reviewing!

For the next whole day they looked for a counter spell. It was currently 4 A.M and dagger (Zidane) was asleep in a chair in front of like what it seemed to be 40 books.

Zidane (dagger) was determined to search for the spell, she wanted her GODAMN body back!

All of a sudden Eiko came stroling into the room,"Ooo zidane!" she said clinging on to his arm. "I thought i'd never see you again! That EVIL dagger took you out of the castle!" she cried

'evil! im not evil!Ok this chick is toast!' she thought. 'wait lets take out this anger on _him_' she thought. ' i didn't kill him for the strip club thing...Hmmmmm' "hey Eiko..." she whispered into her ear.

eiko left the room then returned a few seconds later with a warm Bowl of WATER! (heheh man thats evil!) zidane then placed daggers hand into the water. ' hehe! he'll never know what hit him ... little bastard! strip club ill show him!' dagger thought.

** MINUETS LATER**

"dagger wake up!" zidane yelled

"hmmm AHH I take a pee pee in my sleepy!" she yelled running to the bathroom

'well he ruined my dress but ..reveng is oh so sweet!' dagger thought, but was torn from thought when eiko grabbed her arm.

"now that she's gone! .. i love you zidane!" she said.

"um eiko.." she then explained that she was too young for him and eiko stomped off to find dagger.

**In the bathroom.**

Dagger was cleaning her self when none other that eiko walked in.

(sad thing eiko dosn't know that dags is really zidane.. poor girl)

"YOU WHORE!" she yelled. "zidane dosn't disreve you!" she then pounced on dagger!

dagger (zidane) won the cat fight as soon as it started.

and eiko slumed off angry and beat." ive threatened you once ill do it again" she warned.

**LATETR THAT DAY.**

"We have only 57 hours untill spell becomes perment time" zidane (dagger) complained

vivi and blank where helping them look for the counter spell."Hey i could get use to this but the dress its so brezy between my legs i want pants! i can get use to boobs but no panta no way!" dagger (zidane) wined

"Hey buddy you can't 'score' with girls anymore just guys.." blank said.

"i know thats where you come in!" dagger smiled at zidane.

"Are you sereous!" zidane (dagger) said. " it would be like doing your self." he said.

"Guys... i think i found something!" they all ran over as blank said this.

so what you think 3 more chapters left r/r please!


	8. 36 hours!

(Wow im so proud im almost done! there may be a sequle! hee hee well maby a sequle would over do it i dun no.. you tell me! this is somewhat of a serous chapter! the truth of the break up is reveled.)

"i wonder if it will work?" vivi's words tumbled through zidanes (daggers) sleepy mind.

there was less than 36 hours untill the spell would become perment. hopefully the spell they found would work and they would find the ingredents in time. the only problem is there is some doubt that it will work!

She was worryed she didn't want zidanes little fantasies running through her mind and she _DIDNT_ want his little 'manly item' down there.(if you know what i mean)

he curled into a ball and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile **

Dagger (zidane) was searching for the ingredents for the spell."hey zid if we can't find these ingredents. im perfectly fine with hangin with you. and i promis i wont hit on you!" Blank promised.

"thanks but im getting my body back!" She anwsered. as they searched late into the night for the ingredents. finding half of them but the others seemed impossible to find.

**the next day with less than 24 hours left!**

****

"Morning ... having fun in my body?" Zidane (D) asked evily. by this point she was angry at him for being in her body, mad that it WAS tecnicly his fault that they broke up and vivi put the spell on them.

"What cralwed up your ass this morning?" dagger (Z) shot back at him.

"I don't want to be YOU! you little pervert! i broke up with you for a reason! " he said.

"Oh come on! it was Just one other girl! get over it!" she shot back.

"Just one other girl! JUST ONE OTHER GIRL!" his voice broke into a yell.

"yes! its not like you caught me with the others!"

"THERE WHERE OTHERS!"

"Yah so what do you expect from me!"

"I expected that you actuly loved me and cared for me! i didnt expect that you where two timeing ME!" and at that zidane (d) begagn to cry, slapped dagger (Z) and ran off. shoving past Blank, and vivi as they walked in.

"Whats up with her?" blank asked.

"Shes pissed!" she said.

"well we don't have much time left so you can ether fight it out and become one-a-nother or talk to her and help us find the rest of ingredents." Vivi said.

"fine ill talk to her but i can't promis that we won't fight!" she said.

(well what ya think? please reviev! and tell me if you want a sequle!)


	9. final moments!

(Well this is the second to last chapter! im so proud of my self please tell me i u want a sequle!)

"hey dags.." dagger (Z) said as she walked in the room where zidane (D) was crying.

"Get out!" he said.

"ok just listen to me.. if you want your body back you need to help us find the ingredents!" she said.

"fine but im not talking to you!"he said.

the two got up and whent to help vivi and blank**.**

**12 Hours **

" ok so we need pow pow root, shamzes, and sio powder." blank said, as they searched all of alexandria.

"lets go to lindblum maby theres some people there who has it." vivi sugested.

"ok two of us stay here and two of us go." blank said.

"me and blank will go" dagger (Z) said.

"Fine me and vivi will stay" zidane (d) said.

**9 hours.**

" only 9 hours and i cant find this one" after hours vivi said to zidane.

" i hope they found something." zidane said.

**MEANWHILE**

" ok i found this one" blank said pointing to the pow- pow root.

"yah and ive got the Sio powder." dagger (z) said.

"lets hope the others have the shamzes." blank said.

"yah me too..." she replied.

**6 hours.**

" holy crap only six hours!" zidane whined. as him and vivi walked through the castle passing eiko.. whats with all her injurys? hmmmm

"Eiko you ok?" zidane (d) asked.

"she'll be fine." dr. tot walked up to the group.

"just take this shamzes they'll help the cuts." dr. tot said.

"Dr. Tot! oh ...um can we borow that eiko!" vivi said.

"yes ziddy!" she drooled handing him the shamzes.

then vivi and zidane ran off.

**4 hours**

Blank and dagger decied to finally go back to alexandria, without finding the shamzes.

"hey buddy ... maby they found that one..." blank tryed to lighten up the moment as they got on an airship.

"Hmph..." was all she could say.

**3 hours**

"Argg.... where are they! they need to get back the potion has to sit for at least an hour." zidane complained.

them blank and dagger came into the libary.

"finally you got the ingredents." vivi asked.

"Well not exactly.." blank said.

"what! i mean what did you forget." Zidane said.

"Shamzes." dagger slumped down in to the chair.

"We'v got that! now give us the rest of the ingredents!" Vivi said.

they put the potions together and they had to let it sit for an hour.which gave zidane and dagger time to 'talk'.

they had gone for a walk to get away from the libary where the potion was bubbling.

" umm i sorry for arguing with you i just want my body back." zidane (D) said.

"its ok i want my body back to." dagger (z) said.

**MEANWHILE**

"uh oh! blank thats not sio powder thats chibi powder!" vivi said.

"SHIT!" blank yelled.

the potion bubbled over, and BOOM!

" what are we gonna tell them" vivi said.

"we arnt! go back to lindblum and get the ther real sio powder." vivi said.

"ok" and at that blank left.

**2 hours**

"ok im back now put it in" blank soon came back with sio powder.

Vivi put the powder in and let it sit.

**1 HOUR LATER.**

" its done now lets go find them." vivi said pouring the potion in two vases.

blank and vivi searched through ought the castle but they wherent there! through the town, in the bar, ruby's theater. but they werent there.

"OH fuck! where are they?" blank said after an hour.

**Meahwhile**

"zidane we'r lost..." Zidane (d) said.

"Oh shit its 11: 20! " dagger (Z) said.

"lets go!" zidane said, and the two ran off.

**11: 40**

The two finaly got out of the woods and ran to the castle. Meanwhile vivi and blank where looking through the town.

" Eiko where are Blank and vivi?" dagger and zidane asked.

"Who cares... i saw them leave the castle." she said.

" oh crap.!" Dagger said, and they whent running for the castle exit.

**11: 54**

" lets go back to the castle maby they whent back" blank said.

"ok" vivi anwsered. and the two whent for the exit of the bar.

**11:55.....56......57.....**

"zidane dagger!" blank said seeing them at the dock.

"here vivi threw the potions to them. Dagger grabed them and handed one to zidane. they smiled at each other.

**58.....59.....**

and just as the clock striked 12:00 the two drank the potion and closed their eyes.......

(oh cliff hanger! dun dun dun! next is the last chapter! what will happen will the stay switched or become themselves again! find out soon!)


	10. The Final Outcome!

(Wow final chapter! wooo hoo! well ppl plz tell me if u want a sequel! plz I need to know)

The two where engulfed in light and smoke... was the spell working? They stood with their eyes clenched shut, not knowing if they have switched back or not...Zidane opened his eyes first.

"Dagger..." he said

"Hmmm.... are we back are we normal?" she whimpered

"see for your self!" Blank shouted, with a smile on his face.

" Im me! Yes!" Dagger laughed!

"MY tail! Yes" Zidane clearly missed his tail.

"Im back!" they both said. Then stared into each other's eyes.

"Dags..." Zidane stared at her

"Ziddy..." she answered.

"I love you!" the two said.

Zidane pulled dagger close to him, and she began to pationatly kiss him.

"Oh how sweet.. hey break it up.. Break it up!" blank walked towards them laughing.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Dagger rolled over in her bed to see Zidane next to her smiling.

"Mmmm Morning..." she said leaning in to kiss him.

"Morning babe." he said, sitting up to kiss her back.

"come on we need to get up we slept in late." she said getting up and getting dressed.

they got dressed and walked down the stairs to see all of Tantalus there, Blank talking with vivi,

Ruby leaning on blanks shoulder. And cinna, Marcus and Baku where arguing.

"Hey!" Zidane said, seeing all of them.

They talked for a few minuets until Eiko walked past carrying an old book, and giggling.

"Eiko what is that is that?" vivi asked.

"Oh an old book with spells and stuff." her voice got lover. "(It Has a mend a relationship...Hmmm Zidane your gonna be sorry you turned me down.)" She whispered.

"What Eiko" vivi asked.

"Oh nothing well im going to go use these spells." she said skipping off dropping a page from the book.

"Hey whats this...? Oh no this its the book with the switched spell..." vivi said." wait the spell you used was to med a relationship...didn't eiko get turned down by Zidane...she's...gonna...use...that...spell" Blank said.

"OH NO EIKO!!!!" they yelled, running in the library to see her saying the spell used to switch bodies switched. Once again she was engulfed in light and smoke.

"EIKO!" dagger said when the smoke cleared

"Oh my god…" blank said.

"Holy shit..." Zidane said, exanming one of the most _unholy _sight ever...

(Well thats it... yup so do you want a sequel or not people...? answer the question!)


End file.
